fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelle
Azel (アゼル, Azeru?) is a playable character in the First Generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Azel is a mage and nobleman of Velthomer, Grandbell, and Descendant of Fala. He is also the son of Victor the womanizer and paternal half-brother of Alvis (his mother was Alvis's mother's favorite maid). Worried about the cleric Adean, he drags his friend Lex into joining Siglud's army. He is predestined for Adean and the thunder mage Tailto, who is also his childhood friend. He is believed to be dead after the Battle of Barhara, but other rumors say that he is taken into custody by Alvis and died of sickness there. This is most likely credited to Alvis' words to Siglud, "Azel may be a half-brother of mine, but he means the world to me." Personality Azel is shy and studious, especially when compared to his hotheaded friend Lex, or his cheerful childhood friend Tailto. This seems to stem from the fact that since he is a bastard child of Victor, he was constantly bullied by his peers, only both Lex and Tailto treat him courteously, and he used to look up to Alvis as his guardian. In-Game Being a Mage that specializes in Fire Magic (which appears to be a bad thing with Genealology of the Holy War),and combined with his low movement, Azel starts out rather weak. It is recommended that you give him a better weapon as soon as possible, and you need to promote him also as soon as possible. It's recommended he be given the Elwind tome, but you should give it back to Levn so it can be passed down. He is best paired with either Rackesis or Tailto. Base Stats |Mage |1 |30 |0/10 |N/A |7 |9 |2 |2 |6 |5 |Fire, Thunder, Wind *'Items:' Fire *'Skills:' Pursuit *'Gold:' 5000 *'Holy Blood:' Fala (Minor) *'Fire Mastery Rank:' B *'Thunder Mastery Rank:' C *'Wind Mastery Rank:' C Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 50% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 40% *'Skill:' 20% *'Speed:' 50% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 20% *'Resistance:' 10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +4 *'B for Sword Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' Conversations In the Prolouge, Azel can talk to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Azel can talk to Adean, and Adean will gain 100 love points with Azel. In Chapter 4, Tailto can talk to Azel, and Tailto will gain five points of HP and 100 love points with Azel. Neither must have a lover. In Chapter 4, if Adean and Azel are lovers, Adean can talk to Azel, and Adean will gain the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Lex can talk to Azel, but nothing will result of it. Love Predestined Lovers Azel is predestined to marry and have children with the following: *Adean *Tailto Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 120+1 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 150+3 *Tailto: 120+3 Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters